The present invention relates to a disc array apparatus on which a plurality of disc units for magnetic and/or optical recording are mounted.
In a prior art disc array apparatus as disclosed by JP-A-2000-156077, a heat energy radiation mechanism is formed on a disc body in a disk drive to increase an area of heat radiation and male a cooling wind flow easy, so that a temperature increase of the disc body is suppressed.